Atrapados en la tormenta
by Bety MOchis D Black
Summary: Edward Antony Cullen vive con su lobuno amigo Jacob, en una cabaña, un día una avalacha los atrapa en ella ¿Qué hago? One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mia n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados en la tormenta<strong>

**Summary: **Edward Antony Cullen vive con su lobuno amigo Jacob, en una cabaña, un día una avalacha los atrapa en ella ¿Qué hago? [Mal summary, buena historia]

* * *

><p>Era una fría noche de invierno en la reserva Denali, la nieve caía bruscamente, las hojas de los árboles bailaban con intensidad gracias a la brusquedad del viento. Había un silencio impresionante, parecía que no había señales de vida.<p>

Pero no, ahí en el bosque, en medio de la tormenta de nieve, estaba una pequeña y acogedora cabaña. Por fuera parecía que esta, estaba vacía, lo cual era mentira, ahí se encontraba él, Edward Antony Cullen. Un hombre alto de tez blanca, con cabello largo, pero no mucho, color pelirrojo y despeinado y sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono verde esmeralda.

El estaba acompañado solamente por su fiel amigo lobuno Jacob. Se preguntarán por qué Edward tiene un lobo, es simple, el lo encontró herido cuando era un cachorro y lo cuido, y desde entonces han vivido juntos. Jake, como acostumbraba decirle Edward, era rojizo y con unos hermosos ojos negro intenso.

Edward no siempre vivió solo con Jake, el vivía con su esposa, Isabella Marie Swan, una tierna y amorosa mujer de tez blanca como la nieve, con grandes y bondadosos ojos color chocolate, cabello castaño y ondulado hasta la cintura y era delgada. Ella había muerto el invierno pasado, y sus 2 hijas, Renesme, que era muy parecida a su madre excepto por los ojos, ya que eran color verde, y Bree, una pequeña muchacha con cabello negro, ojos verdes y de tez muy blanca. Nunca lo visitaban, estaban muy ocupadas en sus trabajos de diseñadoras como para darse un poco de tiempo para su familia.

Pero me estoy desviando mucho del tema, el punto es que esa noche estaba helando dentro y fuera de la cabaña. Edward y Jacob temblaban abrazados en un rincón. No habían comido, el día anterior comieron las últimas reservas que tenían. Habían planeado pasar a la villa por comida, pero la tormenta había empezado desde la mañana y no pudieron ir.

Ambos después de un rato se durmieron y cuando paso la noche y salió el Sol, se dieron cuenta que la nieve había bloqueado su puerta y ventanas, no podían salir de la cabaña de ninguna manera. Estaban atrapados.

-¡Dios mío Jacob! ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡No tenemos salida y la nieve va a tardar semanas en derretirse!-

Ellos dos se entendían muy bien, por lo tanto Jacob se acerco y le lamió el cachete y Edward lo abrazó. Después de un rato por lo desesperados que estaban ambos empezaron a llorar, bueno, Jacob a lamentarse con aullidos y quejidos, propios de un perro.

-¡Te lo dije Jake! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabia que teníamos que haber ido antier por la comida! ¿Por qué no fuimos? ¿¡Por qué? – Grito Edward desesperado.

Estando ahí solos y atrapados, Edward se puso a pensar y a recordar los momentos en los que estuvo con Marie, todos le decían Bella, pero por más que pasaban y pasaban los años el nunca dejo de decirle Marie.

Ambos la extrañaban, y mucho, pero Edward nunca lo demostraba.

El casi completamente seguro de que iban a morir esa misma noche aprovechó para decirle a Jake lo siguiente:

–Ojala existiera una máquina del tiempo, podría regresar a cuando todavía estaba Marie con nosotros, la extraño tanto amigo. Extraño cada detalle de ella. Su tranquilidad que se contagiaba, su tierna torpeza, la manera en que veía el lado positivo de todo. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le decía lo mucho que la amaba, desearía habérselo dicho más.- Suspiro. – Creo que es verdad lo que dicen amigo, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Jake le lamió la mano, y él supo que era una muestra de apoyo, así que lo abrazo y le beso su cabeza.

Edward pensaba maneras de poder salir de la cabaña, se le ocurrió que podían abrir con mucha fuerza la puerta dejando entrar la nieve, pero si lograban abrirla y no salir, en la noche tendrían mucho más frío, otra de sus ideas fue que podían salir por la chimenea, pero cuando se fue a asomar a esta, se dio cuenta que esta tenía nieve por arriba, era imposible salir de la cabaña.

Pasaron las horas y aparte de tener hambre tenían sed. Ellos no habían notado que una pequeña parte de la nieve se estaba derritiendo dejando a su paso un pequeño riachuelo.

Jake estaba viendo al piso, cuando se percató de esto, así que rápidamente se paro y empezó a lamer la nieve derretida. Gracias a él, a ambos se les quito un poco la sed que tenían.

Después de un rato Edward empezó a sentir más y más frío, Jake para guardar calor se acurruco junto a Edward y se durmió, el lo abrazó y se quedo dormido también.

Esa noche Edwatd soñó con Marie. En su sueño Marie estaba a punto de darles la cena-banquete que siempre preparaba, cuando de repente, sintió humedad en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio que Jake había provocado aquello, él le jaló su chamarra dándole a entender que lo siguiera. Y eso hizo.

Jake lo llevo a un rincón de la cabaña donde en un pequeño traste estaba cayendo un poco de agua, el lo agarró con su boca y se la acerco a Edward, el bebió un poco de esta procurando dejar un poco para Jake.

Bajo el traste y Jake bebió el contenido. Después Edward dijo:

-Amigo, hoy soñé que Marie aún vivía y que nos preparaba ese delicioso chocolate caliente y nos abrazaba. Después de un rato nos preguntó: -¿Qué les parece si les cuento una historia, chicos?- Dijo con la amabilidad y ternura de siempre. -¡Claro amor! Amo tus historias- conteste y tú, ladraste en afirmación, y ella comenzó a relatar la historia del Mago y la aquera.-

A pesar de que era la única que ella no había inventado, Edward y Jake la consideraban como su favorita. Esa historia la había inventado un amigo de Marie llamado James Stevens*.

Pero claro, Marie también inventaba historias muy buenas, y cada una de ellas era fantástica y muy entretenida. Ya dada esta aclaración podemos continuar con el sueño de Edward.

-Ella empezó a narrarla maravillosamente amigo, claro ella siempre narraba perfecto. Cuando terminó de relatarnos la historia, tú te encontrabas dormido y como soñé que aún eras un cachorro, te llevó cargando a tu cama y te puso una manta encima. Al regresar conmigo me dijo –Ven flojo, ayúdame a poner la mesa, vamos a cenar- Jake imaginaba cada una de las cosas que Marie realizaba en el cuento- Ella me dedico una de sus hermosas y blancas sonrisas y la seguí. Íbamos a cenar de sus cenas estilo banquete, que tenía de todo y eran deliciosas. Pero luego llegaste tú y me despertaste. Fue un algo muy lindo y hace mucho que no había soñado con Marie, ya que hasta de mis sueños escapo.- Suspiro y se sentó en el piso.

Jake se acerco a él y estuvieron juntos, hasta que el estómago de ambos rugió gracias al hambre que tenían.

-¡Wow! ¡Nunca en mi vida había escuchado a mi estómago rugir tan fuerte! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin comer?- Mencionó Edward frotándose el estómago por hambre, hasta que le empezó a dar más frío así que dejo de frotarse el estomago y en su lugar empezó a frotarse los brazos.

-D-Dios mi-io e-empezó a ha-hacer mu-mucho fri-frio- Dijo. Ni él ni Jacob supieron cómo, pero la temperatura había bajado demasiado en las últimas horas, y para entrar en calor, se abrazaron.

Yo no sabía si dejarlos morir como usualmente las personas mueren en una avalancha, ya sea agonizando por el hambre o de hipotermia, o llevármelos sin que sufrieran. Después de un largo conflicto interno, me decidí.

Así que hice que entraran en calor para que poco a poco, se fueran durmiendo. Ya que se durmieron, hice que compartieran en mismo sueño.

En el sueño, ambos entraban a una habitación completamente blanca donde Marie se encontraba parada y llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaban unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, traía su cabello suelto y este caía como una cascada de chocolate por su espalda.

Ella volteaba hacia abajo, cuando de pronto dirigió su mirada hacia ambos y ellos percataron que sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo y se veían más achocolatados que cuando estaba viva. Ella corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Muchachos, no saben cuánto los he extrañado!- les dijo Marie con demasiada alegría.

-¡Amor también te he extrañado como no tienes idea!- Le contestó Edward amorosamente.

-No se preocupen, estaremos juntos otra vez en muy poco tiempo.-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso Marie?-

-Ya lo sabrás Ed.- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Amor, por favor, dime qué significa eso- Pidió Edward.

-Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir, los veo en un rato.- dicho esto Marie se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, en ese momento ambos, Ed y Jake, notaron que ella tenía unas hermosas y blancas alas de ángel en su espalda. Cuando Ed iba a comenzar a correr para seguir a Marie, pero ella desapareció y ambos despertaron.

-Amigo tuve un sueño muy raro, trataba de que….- fue ahí cuando una luz blanca apareció, y entonces aparecí yo.

-Jake, veo una pequeña y tierna hada con ojos grandes y plateados, tez muy blanca, cabello negro y las puntas apuntan a diferentes direcciones y usa un traje azul al estilo campanita . Creo que ya estoy alucinando. - dijo Ed confundido.

-No, no estás alucinando, y Jake también me puede ver.- Le explique pacíficamente- Me llamo Alice, soy un hada, claro eso es evidente-dije en un susurro- fui creada cuando Marie estaba llorando porque extrañaba mucho a su hijas.

Marie si estaba al tanto de mi existencia, y antes de morir lo último que me dijo fue que los cuidara- Les conté rápidamente, estaban un tanto confundidos, así que no dije nada hasta que lo asimilaron.

-¿Entonces no vas a hacernos nada?- me preguntó Edward después de un rato.

-No, si ustedes no lo desean.- después de decir eso, reflexione en la frase pasada que había dicho, que los cuidaría-Quería pedirles una disculpa no pude hacer que la avalancha se detuviera, trate pero no pude, pero a cambio de eso vengo a hacerles un trato, como no pude evitar la avalancha vengo a salvarlos.-

-¿Cómo que a salvarlos?- pregunto Edward demasiado confundido.

-Es que mira, si se quedan aquí en la cabaña, morirían de hambre o de frío, pero si se van conmigo, ya no tendrían hambre, ni frío y los llevare con Marie.- Era la mejor idea y explicación, no quería que se asustaran. -Así que les pregunto, ¿Quieren venir conmigo?-. Ambos se voltearon a ver y al mismo tiempo asintieron –Ok, ahora, hagan lo que yo les diga, cierren los ojos y piensen en Marie y un escenario donde la quieren ver.-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y cuando los abrieron, Zedric llevaba un smoking blanco y Jake un collar blanco y se encontraban en un campo con flores silvestres, pasto muy verde y el cielo de un hermoso azul con nubes muy blancas. Parada sonriendo frente a ellos se encontraba Marie, con el mismo vestido del sueño y sus alas extendidas.

Ambos se acercaron a Marie y cuando ella tomo a Edward de la mano le aparecieron unas alas igual a las de Marie, pero más grandes.

Después ella se agachó y beso a Jake en la cabeza y a él también le salieron unas alas como las de Marie, pero claro, mucho más pequeñas.

Yo estaba a lo lejos viéndolos, se veían tan felices juntos, sonreían como hace mucho tiempo no lo habían hecho.

Me quede admirando la escena cuando Marie me vio a lo lejos y me sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento, le sonreí de vuelta y me fui al bosque, donde me correspondía estar.

Seis días después vi que cerca de la cabaña estaban unos rescatistas, quitando la nieve.

Lo que ellos esperaban era ver a Edward y a Jacob a punto de morir, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ambos ya estaban con los ojos cerrados, sin pulso y juntos en una esquina de la cabaña.

* * *

><p><em>*Realmente la historia del mago y la arquera la hiso un amigo mio llamado Marco Alvarez, lo cambie porque sonaba raro nombre mexicano entre nombres estadounidenses o en ingles.<em>

_Bueno esta historia la escribi para un trabajo de Español, pero me basaba demasiado en Edward y Bella para la historia así que la transcribi y la hice un Fancic._

_Es mi primera historia porfavor no sean tan duros conmigo n.n_

_Hope you like it _

_Mochis n.n_


End file.
